Fireworks
by twiniitowers
Summary: My first AU fan fiction. J/E.


**M3's challenge—Jackie reflects on her first kiss from Eric.  
><strong>

_**Fireworks**_

_July 4, 1978_

_Dear Diary,_

_It was the best day of my life. It was the worst day of my life. I lost. But I also gained. I'm so glad that it is summer and_

_there is no school, but I'm supposed to be leaving tomorrow for cheerleading camp. I don't want to go this year. I can't_

_believe that Eric Forman kissed me! Ewww! Scrawny, treasurer/secretary for the A-V club, Star Wars fan, Eric Forman!_

_While all the grown-ups were outside having a barbecue; we were all downstairs in the basement as usual. Fez_

_thought it would be a cool idea for us to play spin the bottle, but Michael thought we should play "something better"._

_You know the game where you have to go into a closet or other enclosed space with someone chosen at random for_

_five minutes? Donna made a token feminist protest and went home. So, I was the only girl! That was not fair! Fez said_

_he'd go in the closet with any of his friends, which was very disturbing! We still needed a bottle to spin and Eric_

_volunteered his Coke bottle. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach. Hyde wanted to spin the bottle, Fez was clapping_

_and wishing for him, Michael punched him in the arm, Hyde kept his cool, and Eric nervously twitched on the sofa. It was_

_no surprise that the bottle landed on Eric. Michael told him, "not to touch me, or he'd punch him." I told Michael to "Shut_

_up!"_

_Eric and I went into the room that Hyde was using as his bedroom. I sat on Hyde's bed as Eric stood up. I did feel bad_

_for him, granted it's always a treat for any man to kiss Jackie Burkhart, but there was something in his eyes that made_

_me feel bad for him. I found a piece of paper on the floor next to the bed and I motioned for Eric to hand me a pencil,_

_because I knew they were listening. I wrote, "You don't have to."_

_But then something strange happened, he sat down next to me on the bed and kissed me, gentle at first, then we both_

_got into it. Tongues and all. I'm a popular cheerleader! Eric, while a nice guy, is a nerd!_

_We just barely caught our breaths before Michael and the rest of the guys could catch us. I ran out of the basement and_

_almost thought of going to see Donna, but after her and Eric broke up, well, I didn't think she'd want me to gloat in her_

_face. And there was nothing to gloat about. It was just a kiss—well nice and warm—it was a game. It wasn't real. Or at_

_least I thought it wasn't—or I still wanted to be in denial about it._

_Once I got home, I called my friend Heather on the phone and made the mistake of telling her that Eric kissed me—and_

_that I liked it. She laughed. Not just a girly giggle like I do, when I'm excited about the new nail polish shades at the_

_mall. She laughed in that bitchy cruel way. And I am the bitch so I know. "Eric Forman? The geek who likes Star _

_Wars and always gets a pimple face on class picture day!" "Why do you STILL hang out in his basement when you and _

_Michael are OVER?" "You are a POPULAR cheerleader, you CANNOT go out with Eric!" Heather tried to one up me, told me she_

_wouldn't tell Barb, Cathy, or Suzanne of my digressions as long as I NEVER did it again. Who the Hell was she? It's funny_

_you don't think of things until they hit you in the head. Why at the top of this diary entry, I did NOT mean what I said_

_about Eric at all. I like him. Sure, he could get a better haircut and I could buy him some stylish clothes at the mall, but—I_

_would sit in that basement and cry about Michael this and Michael that, watching Eric and Donna bond and feeling a_

_slight envy. Eric might have been a lot of things. But he wasn't a cheater and he loved her. I'd have worn his promise_

_ring! He treated Donna like a Queen. "Who says I can't go out with Eric?" I shouted into the phone._

_"I'll blab it all over cheerleading camp! Then you might as well turn in your pom-poms!" "Go ahead, bitch!" I slammed the_

_phone down. Then I showered, changed, and put on my fresh make up to go back to Eric's basement. It was scary. No_

_one was in the basement. Then I thought nothing could have been too out of the ordinary because all of the adults were_

_outside still talking about the boring stuff old people talk about. I called for Eric, but there was no answer. Donna came_

_down the stairs I didn't know if she was going to sit on my head or not, so I said all that I could say, "Eric kissed me._

_And I liked it." Donna smiled. "Yeah, he's over the moon about it, actually. He's in the kitchen." I asked her if anything_

_happened between Michael and Eric? Donna said, "Don't worry about it. Hyde took care of it and he and Fez were at the_

_Hub with Kelso." I ran up the stairs, but I only wanted to glisten not to sweat, I'm Jackie Burkhart after all. I found Eric_

_with his back turned TRYING to call me on the telephone! "Hello, Eric." I said and he turned around almost dropping the_

_receiver. I walked up to him as he hung up the phone and told him that it was my turn and I kissed him! Then we went_

_outside, as it was getting darker, to watch the fireworks with everybody. I'm going to go to cheerleading camp tomorrow_

_and Eric Forman is my boyfriend. _

_And together, we'll make our own fireworks._

**The End**_  
><em>

**Author's Note: I was bored and hooked up my virus ridden XP to an old monitor and I found this. My very first AU **

**story and hooked up my trusty flashdrive. I don't know what happened to M3, but she had a cool Danny/Hyde site **

**called the fotohut and it was thanks to her that I dipped my toes in the alternative universe pool. Enjoy! So, **

**wherever you are, thank you M3 – I couldn't have been the AU writer that I am without accepting your challenge. **

**Happy 4****th Everyone! (and if you haven't, join our fan fic msg. board, link in reviews for this story).  
><strong>


End file.
